Zika virus (ZIKV) was identified in 1947 from a sentinel Rhesus monkey in the Zika Forest of Uganda. Historically, ZIKV circulated between Aedes species mosquitoes, non-human primates in the jungle, and episodically spilled into human populations in Africa and parts of Southeast Asia. Infection was associated with a mild, self-limiting febrile illness characterized by headache, rash, conjunctivitis, myalgia, and arthralgia. Since 2010, and especially in the context of its spread and dissemination to countries of the Western Hemisphere, more severe clinical consequences have been observed. Infection of fetuses in utero during pregnancy, particularly during the first and second trimesters, has been associated with placental insufficiency and congenital malformations including cerebral calcifications, microcephaly, and miscarriage. In adults, ZIKV infection is linked to an increased incidence of Guillain-Barré syndrome (GBS), an autoimmune disease characterized by paralysis and polyneuropathy. In addition to mosquito and in utero transmission, sexual transmission of ZIKV has been described from men-to-women, men-to-men, and women-to-men. Persistent ZIKV infection can occur, as viral RNA has been detected in semen, sperm, and vaginal secretions up to 6 months following infection. Thus, ZIKV is now a global disease with locally-acquired and travel-associated transmission through multiple routes in the Americas, Africa, and Asia. The emergence of Zika virus (ZIKV) infection has prompted a global effort to develop safe and effective vaccines.